


My Sad Aventure Time AU

by BakugouGirl013



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakugouGirl013/pseuds/BakugouGirl013
Summary: Finn goes through the griefing cycle after his friend Jake dies.





	My Sad Aventure Time AU

It is Jake's funeral. Finn decieds now is the perfect time to break the fourth wall and sing to his dead best friend. He decides to sing the theme song to the show. Everyone at the funeral hears, "Aventure TIme, come on grab your friends. We'll travel to very distant lands. WIth Jake the Dog and FInn the Human the fun will never end with Aventure Time!"

When it is Jake's birthday, Finn brings tissues, plates, napkins, bacon pancakes, and burritos and has a 'picnic' with Jake. He ruins his share of the food by all of the sobbing he does. Finn is depressed for weeks after doing this. Everyone tells him to stop doing this, but he never listens. He keeps doing the picnics every year on Jake's birthday. 

At the age of 80, Finn dies. His final words were to be buried next to Jake. EVeryone respects his wishes and does so.


End file.
